


En la piscina

by Thirstygirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirstygirl/pseuds/Thirstygirl
Summary: Hermione tiene 17 años. Durante sus vacaciones de verano, decide apuntarse a la piscina de un gimnasio. Una vez empieza a nadar ve que hay otra persona nadando... ¿Snape?





	1. Capítulo 1

Hermione se encontraba nadando en el gimnasio tal y como estaba acostumbrada a hacer desde pequeña. Llevaba ya 500 metros nadados, y estaba empezando a notar cómo sus brazos y sus piernas empezaban a fatigarse dado a que era el primer día de verano que entrenaba. Terminó de hacer la piscina número veinte y se detuvo en el borde de la piscina a coger aire mientras meditaba si debía continuar nadando o dejarlo para el próximo día. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que únicamente había otra persona en el agua. Concretamente, era un hombre que llevaba un gorro y un bañador negro. Por su aspecto, y viendo que no había parado a descansar ni un segundo desde que ella llegó a la piscina, Hermione pensó que se trataba de un hombre muy entrenado. Le observó mientras él hacía una piscina entera y admiró la perfección de sus brazadas: síncronas, siempre iguales, perfectas. El hombre parecía un reloj. Cuando llegó a la pared, Hermione se motivó a hacer dos piscinas más y, de vuelta, tomó aire cansada y se decidió a salir. El hombre ni se inmutó, parecía que en todo ese rato no se había ni dado cuenta de que ya no estaba solo en la piscina. 

Al salir, Hermione se quitó su gorro de piscina y sus gafas, y anduvo unos 10 metros hasta llegar a la sección de spa del gimnasio. Dejó el gorro, las gafas y sus chanclas en el suelo y se metió en el agua caliente de una piscina mucho más pequeña que la de natación, pero llena de diferentes aparatos que sacaban burbujas a presión para relajar los músculos tras un entrenamiento. Apretó un botón, se sentó en un desnivel que había dentro de la piscina y empezó a relajarse al notar que miles de burbujas le impactaban en la espalda y las piernas. Cerró los ojos e inspiró y exhaló profundamente: definitivamente, había sido una buena opción apuntarse a ese gimnasio dónde parecía que los únicos socios eran Hermione y el hombre nadador.  
Habían pasado unos cinco minutos cuando Hermione se percató de que ya no salían burbujas, por lo que se giró para volver a apretar el botón y se sorprendió al ver que el hombre nadador había salido de la piscina. Estaba de espaldas, por lo que Hermione pudo admirar en silencio la perfecta silueta que exhibía: brazos fuertes, espalda ancha… Hermione se mordió el labio. “Ojalá se de la vuelta y me deleite con su frontal”, pensó, y luego se recriminó “Hermione por favor, es un desconocido, no seas tan calenturienta” y se dio la vuelta rápidamente al ver que el hombre empezaba a girarse lentamente: definitivamente, no quería que la viera mirándole como una pervertida. 

Tras unos segundos, Hermione notó que el hombre estaba entrando en la piscina de spa por las escaleras que se encontraban a su izquierda, y se sentó un poco alejado de la chica. Para no ser maleducada, Hermione le miró a la cara para desearle buenos días cuando se dio cuenta de que conocía a la perfección quién era ese hombre. A pesar de encontrarse en el agua caliente, notó cómo un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo y se le ponía toda la piel de gallina. Por su parte, el hombre también reconoció a la perfección a la chica que tenía delante y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Profesor Snape? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica cuando recuperó el habla. 

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, Granger? – preguntó con desagrado el profesor. - No estarán por aquí sus indeseables compañeros, ¿verdad?

\- Estoy sola. – Confirmó Hermione, notando cómo al pronunciar esas palabras los brazos del profesor se destensaban un poco. – Vivo muy cerca de aquí, solía venir a nadar de pequeña con mis padres y ahora que estamos de vacaciones de verano he decidido apuntarme a este gimnasio para recuperar el hábito. - No sabía muy bien por qué se estaba excusando ante el profesor, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. 

\- Ajam…- dijo él, dando por finalizada la conversación. Tras un minuto de silencio, cuando el profesor tenía los ojos cerrados, Hermione se atrevió a volver a hablar:

\- ¿Y usted? – preguntó nerviosa.

\- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Snape abriendo los ojos y con cara de fastidio. 

\- Bueno, me preguntaba qué hace usted en un sitio tan… muggle. – se excusó ella. 

\- No es que sea de su incumbencia, pero me gusta nadar y me gusta estar solo, y en verano normalmente en esta piscina no viene nadie a la misma hora que yo. 

\- Claro.- Dijo ella, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado. 

Snape se levantó y se puso debajo de una cascada que se accionó cuando pulsó un botón. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su espalda, dejando a la vista de Hermione todo el torso del profesor. “Pues madre mía con el profesor Snape”, pensó mirando sus marcados abdominales y sus pectorales “Quién hubiera dicho que escondiera este cuerpazo bajo el saco de túnicas negras que lleva cada día en Hogwarts…”. Cuando el profesor abrió los ojos, Hermione desvió la mirada disimulando.

\- Granger.- la llamó el profesor Snape. 

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella, poniéndose firme de nuevo. 

\- Si tiene pensado venir aquí sola, ¿podría usted evitar explicar a sus amigos de Hogwarts que me ha visto aquí? Preferiría que mi vida privada siguiera siendo todo lo privada posible. - preguntó el profesor, cogiendo por sorpresa a Hermione. 

\- Claro. – Dijo ella. – Bueno profesor, yo ya me iba, que pase un buen día. 

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y un tanto incómoda de estar en la piscina a solas con su profesor, por lo que decidió que ya era el momento de irse a casa. Con vergüenza, salió de la piscina tan rápido como pudo y procuró taparse cuanto antes con la toalla, Snape la miró de reojo y procedió a relajarse. No sabía si el profesor, ahora que sabía que Hermione iba al gimnasio a esa hora, trataría de evitarla y cambiaría su horario o, por el contrario, volvería a verle el día siguiente. Se duchó en el vestuario, se vistió, y se fue a su casa a leer un libro muy interesante que tenía a medias.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuando Hermione se levantó de la cama el día siguiente, notó sus brazos y sus piernas un poco pesadas. Las agujetas del ejercicio del día anterior empezaban a aparecer y no eran nada agradables. Se lavó la cara y bajó a desayunar un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas. Se puso el bañador, un vestido de verano, preparó su bolsa de deporte y se dirigió al gimnasio nerviosa por saber si Snape estaría allí. No sabía si el hombre iba a entrenar cada día, e internamente no sabía si realmente tenía ganas de volver a verle nadar o no. 

Llegó al gimnasio y dejó en el vestuario su bolsa, se hizo una coleta, se enfundó el gorro de piscina en la cabeza y con sus gafas en la mano y cubierta por una toalla salió a la piscina donde vio que Snape ya estaba allí nadando. Sin decir palabra, se colocó en el carril de su derecha y empezó a nadar. Llevaba ya quince piscinas cuando paró para descansar, viendo como el profesor se iba acercando con sus sincronizados movimientos perfectos. Al llegar donde se encontraba Hermione, paró de nadar y por sorpresa de Hermione se la quedó mirando. 

\- Granger. - dijo. 

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó la chica poniéndose un poco tensa. 

\- Se cansa tanto porque no respira adecuadamente. – sentenció él de forma tajante. Hermione se sonrojó y se medio ofendió, pues llevaba nadando desde que era una niña muy pequeña. 

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó ella. 

\- Respira cada cuatro brazadas, tiene que respirar cada dos. Si no respira con suficiente frecuencia, a los músculos no les llega suficiente oxígeno y se cansa. Debería saberlo. Además, ya que se está iniciando debería parar cada cuatro piscinas unos quince segundos para descansar y así poder hacer entrenamientos más completos. - Dicho esto, el profesor se sumergió y continuó nadando. 

Hermione no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, pero un poco presionada al saber que el profesor la había estado observándola decidió continuar nadando siguiendo los consejos que le había dado el profesor. Descubrió que, como sospechaba, el profesor tenía razón. Respirando cada dos brazadas se cansaba mucho menos, por lo que al final pudo hacer muchas más piscinas que el día anterior. Cuando paró y se decidió a salir, vio que el profesor la seguía hasta el spa al igual que el día anterior. Ocuparon los mismos sitios en silencio, hasta que Hermione se decidió a hablar:

\- Profesor. Muchas gracias por los consejos, hoy he aguantado mucho más que ayer. – El profesor asintió, pero no dijo nada. Hermione, curiosa, preguntó - ¿Cuántos metros ha nadado usted?

\- 7500 metros dos días a la semana y 5000 cuatro días a la semana, luego un día de descanso. – Contestó él orgulloso.

\- Impresionante. – contestó ella. - ¿También nada durante el curso escolar?

\- A veces, no todos los días. - contestó él, sin querer decirle ni cuándo, ni dónde.

\- Muy bien. – Contestó ella. Entonces, tras unos segundos de silencio, el profesor habló. 

\- Granger, ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Y Hermione se sonrojó al oír la pregunta.

\- 17, profesor.

\- ¿Y no conoce ningún hechizo para no tener que ponerse las gafas acuáticas? 

\- Pues… la verdad es que no lo había pensado, profesor. Hoy mismo buscaré en los libros que tengo en casa si hay alguno, aunque no creo… No tener la biblioteca de Hogwarts disponible es muchas veces un inconveniente. – Hermione se sintió un poco estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes, y se sonrojó al verse expuesta frente a su profesor como una alumna que no sabía una respuesta.

El profesor, tras esa afirmación, sintió algo de empatía por la chica. A pesar de lo insufriblemente sabelotodo que era, cuando no sabía una cosa se mostraba humilde y con ganas de encontrar la respuesta. Además, el mismo se había encontrado muchas veces cuando era joven con la problemática de no tener acceso a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

\- Hasta mañana. – Dijo él antes de levantarse y salir de la piscina. Al hacerlo, Snape se preguntó por qué le había dicho eso a la chica, pues no sabía ni si ella iba a ir a nadar mañana. Al salir por las escaleras, Snape pasó muy cerca de Hermione, que pudo admirar muy de cerca el cuerpazo de su profesor. 

\- Nos vemos mañana, profesor. - contestó ella, sorprendida de que su profesor se hubiera despedido. 

Le vio alejarse y se mordió el labio “Madre mía con el profesor Snape, creo que nunca un hombre me había puesto tan nerviosa… ¿cómo debe ser que te abrace con estos brazos tan fuertes? Seguro que tiene una larga lista de pretendientes en su vida privada…” y cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que seguían sus pensamientos, re recriminó “por el amor de Dios, Hermione, es tu profesor, te odia a ti y a todos tus amigos… no puedes pensar así de él… Necesitas a un chico para que te quite estos pensamientos calientes que tienes ¡YA!” 

Esperó unos minutos más bajo los relajantes chorros de agua y burbujas y salió del spa para repetir la rutina del día anterior. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue buscar el hechizo para poder ver bien bajo el agua sin que le picaran los ojos con el cloro de la piscina, pero tal y como se imaginaba no encontró nada. Frustrada, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el parque con sus padres en bicicleta. 

Esa noche, Hermione cayó rendida a la cama debido a todo el ejercicio físico que había hecho el día anterior. Tardó apenas un minuto en dormirse, y al hacerlo empezó a soñar cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado. Estaba ella en la piscina, en el spa, cuando el profesor Snape entraba con su bañador negro, se ponía a su lado y sin decir palabra la besaba. Ella intentaba escapar, pero los musculosos brazos del hombre la retenían. No tardaba más de unos segundos en entregarse al profesor y meter su lengua en su boca. Aún y siendo un sueño, notaba cómo empezaba a excitarse al sentir la lengua de su profesor jugando con la suya. Entonces, el profesor la cogía por las nalgas y la ponía sentada a horcajadas encima de sus piernas. Hermione, como loca, no podía dejar de besarle y le cogía su pelo negro con fuerza. Nunca había besado a nadie así, y dudaba que nadie pudiera proporcionarle en la vida real tanto placer. Entonces, atrevida, se quitaba la parte de arriba del bikini que llevaba para exhibirse delante de su profesor, notando entre sus piernas cómo él también estaba excitado. El profesor se lanzó a besar sus pechos y succionar sus pezones, y Hermione sentía que ya no podía más: iba a morir de placer. Deseaba más, mucho más, pero la alarma de su despertador a las nueve de la mañana la despertó bruscamente cargándose todos sus maravillosos sueños. 

\- Snape- gimió ella al despertarse. Cuando empezó a tomar conciencia que todo eso había sido un sueño se sintió decepcionada y avergonzada. 

Tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sudada por completo, y su entrepierna estaba más mojada que nunca. No sabía si había tenido ya algún orgasmo, pero se metió la mano dentro de las bragas y empezó a frotar su entrepierna de forma brusca, violenta, llena de excitación recordando su sueño y maldiciendo al despertador. Tuvo el que le pareció el orgasmo más largo y placentero de su vida, y luego empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar “Hermione, es tu profesor ¡No puedes pensar así de él! Aunque esté más bueno que el pan… Además, te saca vete a saber tú cuántos años… Eres una niña para él, y por si fuera poco te odia por ser amiga de Harry… Esto no podrá suceder jamás, así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones…”. Aunque tenía que ir a la piscina, decidió darse una ducha fría para aclararse las ideas y luego procedió a ir al gimnasio.


	3. Capítulo 3

Al llegar, el profesor ya estaba entrenando. Al verle, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pensando en lo que había sucedido en su sueño. 

Sin decir nada, entró en la piscina y se puso a nadar tal y como había hecho los dos días anteriores. Tras hacer unas cuantas piscinas, Hermione ya se sentía con ganas de terminar para ir al spa para ver si Snape también salía y podía hablar con él. Intentando mantener la cabeza fría, la chica nadaba e iba cambiando de estilo para que el tiempo le pasara más rápido, pero la piscina cada vez le parecía más larga y al final se dio cuenta de que no estaba disfrutando del entrenamiento. Un poco enfadada consigo misma, decidió parar aunque fuera un poco más temprano de lo habitual para posarse en el spa y ver cómo su profesor nadaba. Así lo hizo: encendió el chorro de burbujas que le daba directamente en la espalda y se empezó a relajar viendo a Snape nadar cada vez más deprisa. “Madre mía, tendría que ser ilegal tener unos brazos tan grandes y fuertes… Si en la vida real es tan bueno en la cama como lo ha sido en mi sueño, no me extraña que sea tan borde con la gente… le deben sobrar las mujeres…” pero luego se recriminaba “Por el amor de Dios Hermione, ¿Otra vez con tus pensamientos calenturientos? Deja ya de babear por tu profesor que pareces una loca pervertida”. Tras unos minutos de observarle en silencio, se dio cuenta de que tanto deporte en tan pocos días le estaba pasando factura y que le dolían un poco las cervicales por las agujetas, así que se dirigió al chorro de agua con más presión de la piscina y se colocó debajo buscando algo de alivio. Cuando el chorro terminó, se sumergió durante unos segundos y cuando salió otra vez a la superficie se encontró con el profesor Snape sentado en su sitio. 

\- Hoy ha aguantado menos que ayer. – Comentó Snape, estirando los brazos hacia arriba para estirar todos los músculos tras un intenso entreno. – Y, además, ha vuelto a traer las ridículas gafas acuáticas.

\- Yo…- empezó a titubear Hermione. – Lo siento profesor, no encontré en ningún libro el hechizo que me comentó. Además estoy un poco cansada, no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer tanto deporte en tan pocos días. - y empezó a tocarse la cervical dolorida. 

\- ¿Dolor cervical? – preguntó él casi sin querer. “No es que me importe cómo se encuentre la sabelotodo tampoco, pero Dumbledore me pidió explícitamente que velara por la seguridad y bienestar de todos los mocosos… y ella es una mocosa más ¿no?”. 

\- La verdad es que sí. Tenía agujetas, pero creo que además se me ha hecho un nudo. No se preocupe, estoy bien. 

\- No me preocupo, Granger.- contestó él de inmediato, haciendo que la chica se sintiera ridícula y retrocediera un poco. Al ver que sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo intenso, casi quiso enmendar el error. Puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo.- A ver, déjeme ver Granger.

Sin esperar respuesta de Hermione, se levantó, se acercó andando donde se encontraba la chica y situándose detrás de ella empezó a tocar dónde ella estaba tocando antes. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía la mano de su profesor en su espalda desnuda. No recordaba que nunca antes se hubieran tocado, por lo que le resultó muy extraño notar la mano de su profesor caliente: siempre había pensado que tocar al profesor Snape sería como tocar a una gélida serpiente, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El corazón de Hermione estaba a punto de estallar, y durante el breve masaje que el profesor le dio soltó un pequeño gemido que le puso al profesor los pelos de punta e hizo que su pulso también acelerara un poco. Al percatarse, Hermione se moría de vergüenza y se mordió el labio fuertemente para que no volviera a suceder.

El profesor, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba a una mujer, y sintió su piel suave bajo su palma, mientras buscaba el origen de su dolor. Cuando lo encontró, le ordenó a Hermione darse la vuelta.

\- Gírese, Granger. Ya sé como arreglarle la espalda. 

Hermione hizo caso sin rechistar. 

\- Suba las manos hacia arriba y míreme a los ojos. 

Otra vez, Hermione hizo caso al instante y subió ambas manos imitando el gesto del profesor. Al hacerlo, su pecho salió del agua, que le cubría justo donde terminaba la parte de arriba del bikini. Cuando esto sucedió, el profesor no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la parte que salió y notar que en el bikini había dos grandes marcas que antes no estaban: los pezones de Hermione estaban completamente erectos, aunque ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta. “¿Está excitada?” Se preguntó en su interior “Imposible, debe tener frío… aunque el agua esta parece que está más caliente que nunca… Madre de Dios, Severus, veo que aunque no hayas catado mujer en mucho tiempo tus manos siguen siendo mágicas, y nunca mejor dicho”. Teniendo estos pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que la chica no era la única que estaba excitada, pues notó que algo crecía dentro de su bañador y palpitaba pidiendo atención. Intentando no pensar en ello, miró a la chica a los ojos y le aplicó un conjuro de relajación muscular. Aprovechando el momento de contacto visual, también le aplicó un hechizo para crear una capa muy fina de protección en sus ojos para que pudiera ver debajo del agua durante tres horas sin que le entrara cloro y se le irritaran. 

\- Guau, profesor. Este ha sido el caso de magia sin varita más impresionante que he visto nunca. Mi espalda no había estado nunca tan bien. Parece como que he vuelto a nacer. - dijo ella notando los efectos al instante. 

\- También le he aplicado, solo por hoy, el hechizo para que pueda ver debajo del agua sin tener que usar las ridículas gafas. Si quiere usarlo más días, tendrá que seguir buscando bibliografía. – dijo él, orgulloso. 

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella, y se sumergió para probar cómo funcionaba el hechizo para sorpresa del profesor. Eso el profesor no lo tenía pensado, pues al encontrarse justo delante de la castaña, cuando ésta se sumergió lo primero que vio fue…

“Oh Dios mío! ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? No puede ser… No, debe ser una ilusión creada por el agua… Nunca antes he visto una en directo, pero parece tan grande… ¿Debe ser así siempre, o es que ahora está excitado? No, no… imposible!! Seguro que o es así siempre o es una ilusión óptica por el agua… ¿Cómo va a ser así siempre? No podría ni andar… Madre mía qué fuerte… Seguro que es una ilusión óptica por el agua”. Estos pensamientos transcurrieron en dos segundos por la cabeza de Hermione, el tiempo justo para que el hombre llevara sus dos manos encima de su bañador para taparse mientras se sentaba disimuladamente. Hermione, que tampoco quería que el profesor pensara que le estaba mirando la entrepierna, se giró y nadó un poco en sentido contrario. Al salir, se giró y volvió a mirar al hombre, que se encontraba aún sentado y tapándose con las manos de forma disimulada.

\- Esto es increíble, profesor. Muchísimas gracias. Tengo que aprender a hacerlo cuanto antes.

“¿Lo habrá visto? Maldita mocosa, cómo se le ocurre sumergirse en mis narices… Y a quién se le ocurre excitarse… Por Dios, son solo dos pezones y con una tela de por medio… Aunque madre mía, qué grandes pechos le han salido a la pequeña sabelotodo insufrible… Severus, necesitas una buena sesión de sexo de inmediato…” Pensó él notando cómo su erección se mantenía firme y no desaparecía. 

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Snape se encontraba molesto por su situación y Hermione estaba cada vez más segura de lo que había visto. Al final, Hermione optó por marcharse a su casa. Cuando ella se levantaba, dos chicas jóvenes entraban en la piscina, así que por primera vez en dos días no estaban solos. 

\- Bueno, profesor, yo debería irme ya… Que pase un buen día. 

\- Espere, Granger…- dijo el profesor, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como a la muchacha. 

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Creo que sería bueno para sus músculos que mañana se tomara el día de descanso- sentenció él, Hermione se veía ¿decepcionada?

\- Entiendo… Muchas gracias. – dijo ella, que se había vuelto a sentar en un banco de la piscina.

\- Yo también me tomaré un día de descanso. – dijo él, sorprendiendo a Hermione, pues el profesor nunca hablaba de sí mismo. 

\- Claro, usted nada mucho más que yo. Bueno, entonces ya nos veremos ¿pasado mañana? O bueno, si cambia su horario, nos veremos en el castillo… Que pase unas estupendas vacaciones, por si acaso. – Hermione se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa por estar tanto rato con su profesor, en bañador y en la piscina. Además, hacía ya unos minutos que las burbujas habían parado y ninguno de los dos las había vuelto a activar.

\- Déjeme terminar, Granger. ¿No se cansa nunca de hablar? – preguntó él, visiblemente molesto por las prisas que mostraba Hermione para marcharse.

\- Disculpe. 

\- Es una tontería, pero había pensado que si se encuentra usted en la situación de que necesita un libro y no dispone de los medios para adquirirlo debido a que evidentemente no tiene acceso al castillo… tal vez yo podría darle acceso a unos cuantos de mis ejemplares más… privados. – Snape no sabía por qué le estaba dando acceso a sus libros personales, pero en cierto modo recordaba a cuando él era estudiante y no tenía acceso al castillo. – Digo, no es que usted me caiga bien ni nada de eso, pero sería una pena que por no tener acceso a su bibliografía habitual se volviera tan estúpida como el resto de sus amigos. 

Hermione se quedó petrificada al oír eso. ¿Significaba, a caso, que el profesor le estaba dando acceso a su casa? ¿A qué se refería con “ejemplares privados”? ¿Era un cumplido que considerara estúpidos a sus amigos y no a ella?

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Hermione tras unos segundos de incredulidad.

\- No, Granger, de mentira…- contestó Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Pues claro que es de verdad, pero no haga que me arrepienta. 

\- Eso me encantaría. – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. 

“Esto significa que vas a volver a verlo en otro momento, y además a solas otra vez… Y te va a enseñar sus “libros personales”… Aunque seguro que son todos de artes oscuras y cosas macabras… Madre mía… Qué fuerte…”.

\- Entonces, si gusta, nos vemos en la puerta del gimnasio mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana. No traiga bolsa de deporte. – sentenció él. Entonces, se levantó y se marchó de la piscina, dejando a Hermione perpleja en el agua.– Y, por supuesto, no comente nada de esto a sus repugnantes amigos. 

No tuvo tiempo de responder, pues el hombre fue veloz en irse como un murciélago. 

“Severus, ¿Acabas de invitar a una alumna a tu casa? ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué te pasa? Granger pensará ahora que eres un depravado o algún tipo de pervertido que quiere llevarla a su cueva… No va a acudir… Serás el hazme reír de Hogwarts, otra vez.” Se recriminaba el hombre mentalmente.

Tras unos minutos de shock, Hermione también se levantó y se fue a duchar para pasar otra tranquila tarde en familia con sus padres, aunque esa tarde no fue muy tranquila para ella pues estaba continuamente pensando en que el día siguiente había quedado con Snape.


	4. Capítulo 4

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir fácilmente. Se iba despertando cada dos por tres esperando que fuera hora de levantarse para ir a ver a Snape, aunque en parte estaba aterrada… Severus, por su parte, se quedó hasta tarde escribiendo un informe que Dumbledore le había encomendado, por lo que tampoco pudo dormir muy bien. A las ocho de la mañana, Hermione ya se levantó de la cama y tomó una ducha más larga de lo habitual, intentando relajarse. Tras eso, desayunó un bol con cereales y se vistió con un vestido veraniego de flores que le llegaba a medio muslo y unas sandalias planas. No sabía si se suponía que tenía que llevar una mochila o algo por el estilo, así que al final llevó su bolso mágico con su varita guardada en él. 

\- ¿No vas a nadar esta mañana, hija? – le preguntó su padre dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Bueno… he quedado. - contestó ella poniéndose un poco roja. 

\- ¿Con quién? – preguntó su madre sorprendida.

\- Un amigo. – dijo ella. 

\- ¿Harry? ¿Ron? - preguntó su madre, cada vez más intrigada.

\- La verdad es que no… otro amigo, no le conocéis. Bueno, si no salgo ya llegaré tarde, ya os lo explicaré en otro momento. – dijo ella intentando escaquearse. Sus pares se miraron entre ellos y con una sonrisa en los labios se despidieron de su hija. 

\- Ve con cuidado, hija. – dijo su padre mientras Hermione salía a toda prisa de casa.

Miró su reloj y vio que si iba a su ritmo habitual llegaría unos quince minutos antes, por lo que se permitió el lujo de ir andando tranquilamente mirando las tiendecitas pintorescas que había de camino al gimnasio. Al llegar, miró a su alrededor y vio que aún faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada, por lo que se puso el pelo tras la oreja y esperó, cada vez más nerviosa. A las 10:00, el profesor apareció de la nada.  
\- Granger.- se anunció él tras ella. 

\- Profesor.- contestó. – No le he visto venir. Buenos días.

\- Eso es por que me he aparecido. ¿Vamos?- preguntó él, empezando a andar.  
\- Claro.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, pues era la primera vez que le veía con ropa muggle. Llevaba unos pantalones negros un tanto ajustados y una camiseta negra básica “muy Snape”. Además, llevaba unos zapatos Nike deportivos, cosa que le pareció cuanto menos curiosa a Hermione. 

\- ¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó ella. 

\- No haga preguntas. ¿Confía en mi? -preguntó él. Hermione se sorprendió con la pregunta, pues le parecía un tanto personal. 

\- Claro, es mi profesor. – contestó ella.

\- Pues tal vez no debería, señorita Granger.- esta afirmación dejó un poco confundida a Hermione. Sin embargo, el profesor entendió que Hermione necesitaba saber a dónde la llevaba, pues no quería que se sintiera secuestrada. – Vamos a mi casa. No le puedo revelar la ubicación por motivos de seguridad, ahora estamos buscando un sitio para aparecernos en el que no haya muggles.

Hermione no contestó, quedó muda pensando en que iba a ver la casa del profesor Snape. Al llegar a un callejón solitario, Snape le tendió la mano a Hermione. 

\- Bien, Granger, hemos llegado. Ahora vamos a aparecernos.

Hermione le cogió la mano con firmeza, y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraban ambos frente la casa del profesor. Snape seguía sin soltar la mano del profesor, estaba nerviosa disfrutando del contacto.

\- Hemos llegado, Granger. Cuando quiera ya puede soltarme. – dijo él sarcástico, haciendo que la chica soltara de inmediato su mano. Aún y así, él también había disfrutado el contacto, no recordaba la última vez que una chica le había cogido de la mano.   
Tras unos movimientos de varita frente a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Hermione pudo observar un pasillo negro y lúgubre, sin apenas cuadros y fotografías, pero impecablemente limpio. Snape empezó a andar y ella le siguió. Al fondo del pasillo a mano derecha, Snape entró en una habitación seguido de la chica. Al entrar, ésta se maravilló. Estaba llena de estanterías y libros. Comparado con lo que parecía la casa por fuera, esa biblioteca era una habitación muy grande, parecía que debería ser el salón principal de la casa. En una esquina, había una mesita con dos sillones individuales de madera y tapizados de verde: parecían cómodos. En la otra punta, había una mesa larga con un caldero en el medio y diversos frascos con ingredientes perfectamente colocados al lado.   
\- Vaya, profesor, es una biblioteca increíble. Me encanta. – admiró la muchacha. 

\- Puede mirar las estanterías y leer el libro que quiera. Si quiere, puede sentarse en uno de los sillones a hojear, o si lo prefiere se los puede llevar a su casa y ya me lo devolverá cuando los haya terminado. En la primera estantería hay libros de pociones, en la segunda y la tercera hay libros de hechizos y encantamientos y luego en las otras dos hay diferentes libros que no pertenecen a ninguna de las anteriores categorías. Sírvase usted misma, yo me pongo en esa mesa a terminar una poción. 

\- Es usted muy generoso. – dijo Hermione. Snape hizo una mueca, parecía no estar de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir la chica.- Muchas gracias, de verdad. 

En estado de alegría máximo, empezó a leer los títulos de la primera estantería, para luego pasar a la segunda: los quería leer todos. Los que más le llamaban la atención, los sacaba y los hojeaba sentada en el sillón. Ya había pasado cerca de una hora y la chica aún estaba hojeando las estanterías fascinada. Llegó a la última, la que “no tenía una categoría definida” y estaba más cerca de donde Snape trabajaba su poción. Iba pasando su dedo índice por todos los libros cuando uno en concreto le llamó especialmente la atención y dejó su dedo índice puesto sobre él. Era un libro relativamente pequeño comparado con el resto, de cubiertas rojas y letras doradas: “El Kamasutra mágico”. 

“Creo que he oído hablar de esto, pero no sabía que había una versión mágica… ¿No es este el libro que habla de sexo, o algo así? No puede ser, me debo estar confundiendo… ¿Qué hace Snape con este libro en su biblioteca? ¿Es alguna clase de pervertido?... Tal vez, en el mundo mágico este libro es algo diferente, o tal vez recuerdo el nombre mal… Seguro que es algún libro de hechizos o historia o algo parecido… No puede ser…”. 

Snape, que estaba esperando un tiempo de cocción de su poción, miró a la chica y la vio parada. Inclinando un poco la cabeza, vio qué es lo que llamaba tanto su atención. 

“Mierda Severus, ¿Qué haces con este libro aquí? Ya ni me acordaba que lo tenía… ¿Qué debe estar pensando la señorita Granger en estos momentos? Que soy un pervertido, como mínimo… Debería haberlo quitado. Como lo abra, la voy a traumatizar para el resto de su vida”. Aún y así, decidió tomarle un poco el pelo. 

\- Bueno, Granger, veo que hay uno que le ha llamado especialmente la atención.- Dijo sobresaltándola, haciendo que ella quitara rápidamente la mano del libro.- Sin embargo, este libro es… digamos que privado. Así que, por favor, agradecería que por su bien no lo tocara más. 

Snape se acercó, sacó el libro de la estantería y lo dejó en la mesa de pociones.

\- Yo… no sé de qué trata ese libro, señor. – dijo ella, roja como un tomate y casi sin habla.- No iba a leerlo. 

Tanto Snape como Hermione sabían que eso no era del todo cierto. En un instante, diferentes imágenes le pasaron por la mente de Hermione: el sueño húmedo que había tenido con su profesor, sus brazos fuertes, lo que había visto marcado en el bañador del profesor cuando se sumergió… Y notó que empezaba a sentir cierto calor bajo su vestido. Intentó cambiar de tema leyendo el título del libro que había al lado del libro rojo prohibido. 

\- Oclumancia para expertos. ¿Qué es oclumancia, señor? – preguntó ella nerviosa.

\- Oclumancia es una disciplina para evitar que otros congéneres tengan acceso a su mente, señorita Granger. Es lo contrario de la legeremencia, que es la habilidad para leer los pensamientos de otra persona. 

\- ¿De verdad puede un mago tener acceso a los pensamientos de otro? – preguntó ella incrédula, sacando el libro de la estantería. 

\- Señorita Granger, tiene ante usted a uno de los magos más expertos en legeremencia y oclumancia que haya existido hasta la fecha. – afirmó él, con media sonrisa.  
\- ¿De verdad? – siguió preguntando ella incrédula. 

\- ¿Acaso no me cree, señorita Granger? – preguntó él, borrando su sonrisa y acercándose a la chica para intimidarla. 

\- No he dicho eso. Simplemente me parece curioso… ¿Entonces usted puede leerme la mente a placer, sin que yo me entere? – preguntó la chica poniéndose nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

\- Sin dudarlo, si quisiera… Sin embargo, me parece de mala educación. ¿Quiere que le haga una pequeña demostración, para que vea lo que se siente cuando un mago común vaga por su mente? – preguntó él. Llegado a este punto, estaban ambos muy juntos.

– Le prometo que va a enterarse de todo lo que yo vea. 

\- No sé… me parece un poco… íntimo. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué se siente por si me pasara algún día. Está bien. – contestó ella, nerviosa y aferrándose fuertemente al libro, poniéndolo de escudo entre ambos para intentar evitar que el profesor pudiera leer su mente.

No pasaron ni dos segundos de su respuesta cuando Hermione empezó a sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo. A pesar de estar despierta, empezó a recordar cosas que creía olvidadas. La primera vez que su madre la cogió en brazos, su primer hechizo… Y ante su horror, y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a recordar su sueño. Se vio a ella misma encima de un hombre de brazos fuertes que le manoseaba sus pechos desnudos mientras le comía la boca en el spa del gimnasio: su sueño. Aunque el rostro del hombre no se vio de forma nítida, Hermione sabía perfectamente quién era ese hombre, y con una energía que no supo de dónde sacó logró terminar todo aquello que estaba pensando. De pronto, estaba ella ante su profesor, muerta de vergüenza, y preguntándose cuán habría visto ese hombre.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- logró articular, tras varios segundos sin respirar. El profesor se había dado la vuelta, ya no miraba a Hermione a los ojos. 

\- Ahora ya sabe lo que es que alguien se meta en su mente.- Contestó él, dándose la vuelta lentamente aunque sin mirar a los ojos a la chica. – Le recomiendo que lea de cabo a rabo el libro que tiene en sus manos y practique todo lo que hay en él.   
“Severus, acabas de ver una experiencia sexual de la señorita Granger en toda su esplendor… maldito afortunado el tío, cómo disfrutaba… Deberías haber parado antes… Pero vaya par de … Y eso que parecía que nunca ha roto un plato esta chica. Por cierto, ¿Era esa la piscina del spa en el que nos vemos todos los días? ¿Quién debe ir allí con ella a montárselo? ” – pensaba él, con el pulso acelerado. 

\- ¿Ha visto usted… todo lo que he visto yo? – se preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta, y con lágrimas en los ojos. 

“Snape ha visto lo que he soñado, ahora va a pensar que además de una maldita sabelotodo soy una depravada y una pervertida que sueña con tener sexo con su profesor de pociones en la piscina. Seguro que tendré que irme de Hogwarts, ya no va a querer verme más…”. 

\- Lo siento, Granger. – contestó él, dándose cuenta de que la chica estaba a punto de romper a llorar. - No pretendía llegar tan lejos. Únicamente quería hacerle ver lo frágil que puede llegar a ser una mente humana. Si se fija, ni tan solo he usado mi varita.

\- Siento que haya tenido que ver eso, profesor… No quiero que piense mal de mi, no fue intencionado. Se lo juro. Era solo un…- empezó a decir ella, rompiendo a llorar, pero Snape la cortó. 

\- Señorita Granger, no me importa ni pienso mal de usted por que lleve a chicos al spa y haga con ellos lo que quiera. Agradecería que me avisara cuando eso pasara para no ir yo y verlo en directo, pues suficiente he tenido con lo que he visto en su cabeza… Pero por favor, deje de llorar porque me entran ganas de vomitar. La verdad, no he visto mucho, pero no parecían ni el señor Weasley ni el señor Potter, por lo que estoy contento ya que de otro modo hubiera ya perdido la cordura. Entiendo que para usted es un gran trauma sentirse así de expuesta, por lo que si quiere puedo practicarle un hechizo desmemorizador para que olvide lo que ha pasado en el último cuarto de hora. – Dijo él, volviendo poco a poco a su mesa de pociones. 

“¿No ha visto que era él el que me comía la boca? Bueno, esto no es tan malo como parece… He tenido suerte esta vez, pero creo que de ahora en adelante practicar la oclumancia va a ser una tarea de vital importancia para mi”. 

\- No será necesario, profesor. – alcanzó a contestar. En ese momento, un ruido estridente la sobresaltó. - ¿Qué es eso? – dijo sacando su varita en alto. 

\- No se asuste, Granger. Es solo mi gata, Kay. – dijo el profesor Snape con su vista pegada a la poción que estaba preparando. 

\- ¿Tiene usted mascota? - preguntó sorprendida. Jamás habría imaginado que el malévolo profesor de pociones pudiera cuidar de un gato.

\- ¿Por qué se sorprende tanto? – preguntó él, sin ni siquiera mirarla. En ese momento, la gata entró en la habitación, gruñó a Hermione y subió a la mesa restregándole su cabeza en el torso de Snape para reclamar caricias. – Ahora no, Kay.- Sentenció el hombre, tras lo cual la gata bajó inmediatamente de la mesa y se desplazó hasta uno de los sillones de la habitación a dormir. 

Hermione observó a la gata y vio que era muy bonita: tenía tres colores principales que se mezclaban haciendo una composición preciosa. Gris, blanco y naranja, la cara dividida en tres partes tenía estos tres colores, así como en el lomo tenía manchas irregulares pero muy bonitas. Hermione intentó acercarse a la gata para acariciarla, pero ésta volvió a bufarla y salió de la habitación notablemente molesta. 

\- No le gusta que le toquen desconocidos. – Sentenció el profesor sin dar más explicaciones. 

\- ¿Se la lleva a Hogwarts durante el curso escolar? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

\- Claro.- Contestó Snape. 

\- Ah… nunca la había visto. – Hermione miró su reloj y vio que llevaba cerca de dos horas en casa del profesor. – Bueno, profesor, creo que ya he abusado suficientemente de su generosidad y de su casa, mis padres me esperan para comer… - dijo sintiéndose un poco incómoda. 

\- Claro, la acompaño hasta la puerta. Bueno, de hecho puede aparecerse desde aquí. ¿Cree que puede aparecerse hasta su casa sola? Llévese el libro de oclumancia, aunque es de nivel avanzado estoy seguro de que algo va a aprender. He podido comprobar que su mente es bastante… vulnerable. 

\- Sí, me aparezco en mi casa sin problema. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. ¿Le veo mañana en la piscina? – Se atrevió a preguntar ella tímidamente. Snape afirmó con la cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra más y con la vista fijada en la poción, por lo que Hermione dio por terminada toda conversación y volvió a aparecerse en su casa.


	5. Capítulo 5

Al llegar a casa, los padres de Hermione la interrogaron profundamente, pero ella era reacia a revelar su oscuro secreto.

\- Hija, ya has llegado. Justo a tiempo para comer, perfecto. ¿Con qué amigo has quedado y dónde habéis ido? – preguntó su madre curiosa, guiñándole un ojo a su padre.

\- Es de Hogwarts, no le conocéis. Hemos… ido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. - mintió ella, recordando cuándo Snape la había llevado hasta su casa. 

\- Bueno, si llega la ocasión, ya nos lo presentarás. – sentenció el padre de Hermione, fingiendo leer un periódico muggle. 

\- Claro. – Contestó ella, empezando a coger los cubiertos y vasos suficientes para parar la mesa. Se escabulló como pudo y fue desde la cocina al comedor. 

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, pero Hermione no podía parar de desear que el siguiente día llegara. Pasó la tarde entretenida leyendo el libro de oclumancia, aunque la mayoría de las partes eran demasiado complejas como para que ella entendiera nada. Al anochecer, se acordó de sus dos inseparables amigos y decidió escribirles una carta para que ambos supieran que se encontraba perfectamente. En ella, relató con todo detalle todas las actividades que hacía por la tarde – omitió el hecho de que iba cada día a nadar con el profesor de pociones y que incluso había visitado su casa—pero no se olvidó de explicarles cuánto les echaba de menos. Además, aprovechó para preguntarles cuándo volverían todos a reunirse. Mandó a su lechuza a enviar los respectivos mensajes, y se fue a dormir tras oler el libro que Snape le había prestado.

El día siguiente, se levantó con normalidad y volvió a ir la piscina. Siguiendo la ya adquirida rutina, al salir se metió en el spa seguida de Snape. Ese día, había dos hombres charlando también en el spa, por lo que tuvieron que sentarse en un sitio diferente.

\- Muchas gracias por el libro, profesor. La verdad es que es muy interesante. - dijo ella. Snape asintió. – Si quiere, mañana mismo se lo traigo aquí al gimnasio y al salir se lo puede llevar. Creo que ya lo habré terminado. 

\- Como prefiera. Si quiere, puede venir directamente a mi casa y ver si hay algún otro libro que le interese. – le ofreció él, mirando hacia otro lado. 

\- Eso me encantaría, profesor Snape. – contestó ella, emocionada y nerviosa. - ¿Vamos después de la piscina? – preguntó ella. El profesor asintió.

\- Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Granger. 

Tras esto, el profesor se fue a su casa y Hermione se quedó un rato más en el spa. Nada más aparecerse en su casa, Snape notó cómo le ardía el antebrazo y una marca negra aparecía. Resignado, hizo un movimiento de varita para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse una capa negra y desapareció. Una vez estaba con Voldemort, se sorprendió al ver que no había llamado a ningún otro mortífago. 

\- Ah, Severus… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó el señor tenebroso mientras acariciaba a su dócil serpiente. – Verás, sé que no esperabas mi llamada, y lo siento si te he molestado…

\- En absoluto, señor. Sabe que siempre estoy disponible para usted. - respondió él haciendo una reverencia a su amo. 

\- La cuestión es… hace mucho tiempo que tengo una idea rondándome la cabeza.- dijo él, ahora enrollándose a la serpiente por el cuello. 

Snape permanecía callado, quieto, mirando al suelo. 

\- He decidido, que es hora de matar a Dumbledore. - En ese instante, Snape abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. 

\- Y… ¿Quiere que yo lo haga? - preguntó, intentando que su voz no titubeara. 

\- No te precipites… Severus… Tú, eres demasiado valioso para mi. 

\- Pero señor, Dumbledore confía en mi. ¿Ha pensado que si le matamos tal vez los otros miembros de la Orden me echen? – preguntó Snape cauteloso. 

\- La decisión está tomada, Severus. – dijo Voldemort levantándose de golpe y mirando amenazadoramente a Snape. - ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

\- Claro que no, mi señor. Haré todo lo que usted crea necesario. – contestó él. 

\- Así es como se hará: lo hará el joven Malfoy. Él ya lo sabe… el pobre chico está aterrorizado, y la verdad es que no tengo mucha fe en él. Supongo que has podido deducir que es una forma de castigar a Lucius. Si realmente son leales a mi, Draco lo hará o morirá intentándolo… Y ahí es cuando entras tú en juego, Severus. Si Draco fracasa, quiero que remates tú la faena antes de que la orden pueda organizarse para protegerse. 

Snape estaba en shock, ¿Cómo pretendía Voldemort que un chiquillo de 17 años derrotara al mago más grande de la historia? “Maldito loco, psicópata… suerte que ya lo tenía hablado con Dumbledore”. 

\- Le he dado de margen hasta finales de año. Si para entonces no está Dumbledore muerto, quiero que los mates tú a los dos. – Terminó Voldemort antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada. – Puedes irte, Severus, no quiero privarte de tus tan ansiadas vacaciones.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. Como siempre, se hará su voluntad. 

Tras esto, Snape desapareció para volver a su casa. Se deshizo de sus ropajes tan rápido como le fue posible, se llevó una mano a la frente y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Como tantos otros días, se tumbó en la cama y dejó la mirada fija al techo divagando sobre qué le auguraba al futuro el mundo mágico. Al anochecer, se dirigió a la chimenea y mediante polvos flu habló con Dumbledore acerca del encuentro que había tenido con el señor tenebroso. 

Esa noche le costó dormir, como tantas otras. Sin embargo, el pensar que la señorita Granger iba a ir a su casa al día siguiente le ¿Reconfortó?

“No sé por qué ha accedido a venir… Si soy un gruñón que siempre se ha portado mal con ella y sus amigos… Se siente tan extraño tener compañía humana, y más fuera del castillo… No sé si me gusta. ¡NO, NO! Claro que no me gusta, ¡soy Severus Snape! Me gusta estar solo, soy malvado, no hay nada de bueno en mi y todo lo que toco acaba podrido o muerto.” Y así, con estos oscuros pensamientos, Snape se durmió.


	6. Capítulo 6

El día siguiente parecía que ambos tenían prisa por terminar el entrenamiento de natación. Al hacerlo, apenas pasaron por el spa unos minutos para darse indicaciones de dónde iban a encontrarse: en la puerta del gimnasio una vez estuvieran duchados y vestidos. Para la ocasión, Hermione había escogido un vestido veraniego azul, que era arrapado por el pecho y suelto por debajo, lo que resaltaba sus curvas y la hacía parecer más mujer. Además, llevaba unas sandalias con plataforma con las que sus piernas se veían infinitas: estaba MUY bien. 

Snape, por su parte, iba vestido con unos vaqueros azules (cosa que sorprendió a Hermione) y una camiseta gris. Realmente, parecía que fuera otro hombre. Cuando se vieron, Snape le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Hermione y ésta empezó a andar tras él: estaban buscando un lugar sin muggles para poderse aparecer. Cuando Snape encontró un lugar adecuado, le cogió la mano a la chica y sin mediar palabra se apareció con la chica en la puerta. 

\- Dejo el libro de oclumancia donde estaba ¿verdad, profesor? – preguntó ella cuando entraron. 

\- Afirmativo. – contestó él. 

Entonces, entraron en la biblioteca y Hermione pudo apreciar que todo seguía igual: el caldero y los ingredientes estaban en la misma posición, la gata de Snape estaba tumbada en uno de los sillones, y el libro rojo de letras doradas seguía en la mesa al lado del tablero. Snape no había tocado nada a propósito, pues sospechaba que la chica se sonrojaría al ver el libro ahí. Efectivamente, cuando Hermione lo vio no pudo evitar que los colores le subieran a las mejillas. Aún y así, decidió ignorar el detalle y no decir nada. Tras los instantes iniciales de observación, Hermione se atrevió a preguntar:

\- Profesor… ¿Puedo preguntarle qué poción está preparando? 

El profesor Snape hizo una media sonrisa.

\- Parece que es usted muy… curiosa ¿No, señorita Granger? Esta poción es un encargo confidencial. No puedo revelar su contenido. Solamente le daré un consejo: no se acerque a ella demasiado. 

\- Entendido, profesor, lo siento. – dijo sintiéndose un poco tonta. 

\- ¿Cómo aprendió todo lo que sabe sobre pociones, profesor?

\- En mis tiempos en Hogwarts tuve mucho tiempo libre para estudiar.- dijo apartando la mirada de la chica, recordando lo mal que lo pasó en esos tiempos. – Estudiar, leer y practicar. Esa es la clave del éxito. También es cierto que se requiere algo de talento innato, pero eso no sirve de nada sin esfuerzo. Así que venga Granger, no me haga arrepentir de haberla invitado y busque algo de bibliografía para entretenerse y deje de molestarme. 

“¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre tan antipático con ella? Es una de las pocas personas que me habla por voluntad propia, aunque solo sea porque no tiene a nadie más porque sus amigos están de vacaciones…”. 

Hermione asintió y empezó a rebuscar por la sala. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había pasado hasta que sintió que su barriga reclamaba alimento. Entonces, tuvo una idea.

\- Profesor… - Empezó a decir. El hombre, que fingía estar mirando todo el rato el caldero pero iba echándole vistazos a la castaña, levantó la mirada e intentó mostrarse contrariado. 

\- ¿Sí? 

\- He pensado que bueno… ya que usted ha sido tan generoso de invitarme a su propia casa… bueno, tal vez yo podría invitarle a comer como muestra de agradecimiento. 

\- ¿A comer? – preguntó él, levantando una ceja de forma divertida. Eso no se lo esperaba. 

\- Sí. Ya sabe, a un restaurante o a un pub. He pensado que como se ha hecho tarde y le he quitado tiempo para cocinar, tal vez le gustaría. Puede ser un sitio muggle, donde nadie nos conozca. – Hermione empezó a darse cuenta de que había sido una muy mala idea. 

“Madre mía, qué he hecho. Claro que no va a querer ir a comer conmigo… Es un hombre mayor y yo una chica de 17 años. Espera… ¿está escondiendo una sonrisa? ¿Me lo parece a mi o cada día está más guapo? Ojalá nos aparezcamos juntos y vuelva a darme la mano…”

“Espera, ¿Cómo que si quiero ir a comer con ella? ¿Cree acaso que tengo su misma edad? ¿Y luego también vamos a ir al cine, o al teatro? Madre mía… Aunque hay que tenerlos muy bien puestos para ofrecérmelo a mi, con lo borde que soy. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que una mujer no me ha dicho de ir a comer con ella? Sería incluso raro aunque no fuera mi alumna…”

\- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Granger. Pero… ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos? ¿Ha pensado en eso?

\- Bueno, a ellos… no les importa que yo tenga más amistades.- se atrevió a decir Hermione, poniendo cara de susto al terminar de decir la frase. 

“¿Le acabo de decir a Snape que es mi amigo? ¿Estoy loca? ¿Puede restarme puntos si no estamos en Hogwarts?”

\- Yo no soy, y nunca seré, su amigo. – sentenció el hombre, poniéndose serio de golpe. 

\- Lo sé, profesor. No he querido decir eso. Lo siento mucho si le he ofendido, pues no era para nada mi intención. Tiene razón, es completamente inaceptable que le haya invitado a comer fuera como si fuéramos amigos. Únicamente quería mostrarle lo agradecida que estoy. – Hermione parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. 

\- Por Dios Granger, tranquilícese.- la cortó Severus. – Sabe qué, tanto hablar de comida me ha abierto el apetito. ¿Le gusta la pizza? Tengo un par en el congelador. 

Hermione, que no había entendido cómo había cambiado tanto la conversación, asintió. Entonces Snape cogió su varita e hizo un movimiento con ella.

\- Vamos. – dijo él, saliendo de la biblioteca. La chica le siguió. Nunca antes había alcanzado a ver el resto de las habitaciones de la casa. Llegó a un comedor pequeño, en el que había una mesa de una capacidad de como máximo cuatro personas que contenía un mantel, cubiertos, y dos humeantes pizzas. - ¿Qué bebe, Granger?

Hermione estaba maravillada con la magia del hombre, pues a pesar de que había visto cocinar con magia repetidas veces, nunca había visto que se hiciera con tanta rapidez. “¿Qué bebo? Pues agua, ¿no? Vaya pregunta más tonta ¿Qué bebe él? Tal vez si digo agua quedo como una pardilla, ¿Cocacola, Fanta,…? No lo sé. Bueno, iré a por lo seguro.”

\- Yo… lo mismo que usted.

\- ¿Está segura? – preguntó él desafiante. Hermione asintió.- Que así sea entonces. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció en la mano de Hermione una copa con un líquido rojo y espeso dentro. Parecía… No podía ser. Vio que Snape tenía una en la mano, que no dudó en llevarse a los labios y dar un sorbo con cara de placer.   
\- Adelante, Granger. Beba.- la retó él. 

“No puede ser sangre, es demasiado retorcido incluso para él… Sin embargo, todas esas malas lenguas que dicen que es un vampiro… ¿Y si es verdad? No, Hermione, sabes todos los síntomas del vampirismo, y has visto a Snape caminar por el sol, no puede ser verdad…” Entonces, Hermione se llevó la copa a los labios y dio un sorbo minúsculo. Al hacerlo, se relajó. 

\- Está bueno. – dijo mostrándose muy sorprendida. 

\- Claro que está bueno. ¿Qué creía que era? – Snape sabía perfectamente lo que la chica creía que era, pero le gustaba ponerla nerviosa.

\- No… no estaba segura. Algo que no había probado nunca antes. ¿Qué es?

\- ¿De verdad pensaba que le iba a dar sangre a mi invitada? – preguntó él levantando una ceja. – Y no me mienta, ya comprobó el otro día que en cualquier momento puedo leerle la mente.

\- Yo… no… bueno, sí. Bueno es decir, era una posibilidad, pero la he descartado, porque sé que usted no es un vampiro. – Hermione empezó a sudar. Ponía cara de duda y la última frase pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación. 

\- No la hacía tan estúpida, Granger. Claro que no soy un vampiro… Por Dios, me ha visto andar por el sol miles de veces. Además, ¿no ha comprobado con mi temperatura corporal que corre sangre por mis venas?

Snape no sabía muy bien por qué le daba tantas explicaciones a la chica siendo la información tan obvia. Se acercó a la chica y posó una mano en su mejilla, para que ésta pudiera comprobar que efectivamente la mano de Snape era cálida, y no fría como la hubiera tenido un vampiro. Ante el tacto, la chica cerró los ojos. 

\- Definitivamente, usted no es un vampiro. – sentenció ella, volviéndose a llevar la copa a los labios. Cuando Snape retiró la mano, volvió a hablar.- Sin embargo, aún no me ha dicho qué es.

\- Qué pesada, Granger. ¿No le han dicho nunca que la curiosidad mató al gato? Es un cóctel. Concretamente, un Bloody Mary, aunque con un toque personal. No se preocupe, me he asegurado de que el suyo sea Virgen. – dijo, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, cosa que también hizo sonrojar a Hermione. Sin embargo, se le encendió la chispa. 

En ese momento, Snape tomó asiento seguido por Hermione, y ambos empezaron a comer. 

\- Y el suyo, señor ¿No es virgen? – preguntó la chica inocentemente, mordiéndose el labio. 

\- No, señorita Granger. – dijo el hombre, fijándose en lo sexy que se veía la chica. - El mío lleva alcohol. 

\- Pero me ha dicho que beberíamos lo mismo. Y, técnicamente, no es lo mismo. 

\- No doy alcohol a mis alumnas, Granger. 

\- ¿Pero sí que come con ellas en su casa? – Hermione no sabía de dónde había sacado tanto descaro, pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su profesor, al que cada vez veía más sensual y por el que cada vez quería mostrarse más sexy. – Vamos profesor, por un poco no pasará nada. No es la primera vez que bebo ¿sabe? 

Eso no era del todo verdad, aunque tampoco era mentira. Sus padres una vez le habían dado a probar vino, pero nunca había tenido una copa con alcohol solo para ella.

\- Si lo que quiere saber es si es usted la primera, la respuesta es que sí. Nunca antes un alumno o alumna había pisado mi casa. – contestó Snape. Entonces, Hermione se sintió especial. ¿Por qué la había invitado a ella, entonces? Snape casi se había bebido ya toda la copa, y como le solía pasar cuando bebía en su casa, sentía que necesitaba más. – Está bien, Granger, pero solo una copa.

Entonces, con un movimiento de varita, las copas volvieron a rellenarse. Esta vez, la de Hermione también contenía vodka. Cuando la probó se extrañó, pues le parecía que sabía casi igual. No tardaron en terminarse las pizzas y las copas. Hermione, al sentirse un poco ebria, ganó confianza para hablar con el profesor. 

\- Estas vacaciones me han sorprendido, profesor. Nunca hubiera imaginado esto, pero me gusta mucho. Sé que usted no quiere ser mi amigo, pero me parece que tras esa fachada de hombre gruñón se esconde un corazón bien grande. Yo sí confío en usted.

\- Creo que no debería haberle dado alcohol. – dijo el hombre tapándose los ojos, aunque él ya había bebido tres copas y también se sentía un poco ebria. – Yo nunca he dicho que no quiera ser su amigo, Granger. Solo he dicho que ni somos ni nunca seremos amigos, pero no se preocupe, no es personal. Yo no puedo tener amigos, soy demasiado peligroso. Me halaga que piense que lo que ve es fachada y que dentro hay un hombre mejor, pero se equivoca. En mi interior hay oscuridad, y nada más.

\- Eso no es cierto. Sin usted, Harry habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Sé que piensa que es estúpido y que lo odia, pero siempre le ha protegido. Por eso, sé que usted es un gran hombre. Ahora dígame, profesor ¿cómo se hace para leer la mente? Por que me encantaría ver lo que piensa usted de verdad en este momento…

\- Eso, señorita Granger, es un arte que no puedo explicar en un momento. Tardaría semanas en aprender a hacerlo a alguien común, y yo no soy alguien común. No se lo diga a nadie, pero ni el señor tenebroso puede leerme la mente, soy experto en oclumancia. – Snape ya sonreía abiertamente, al igual que Hermione. 

“Mierda Severus, la que llevas encima… Y te está viendo una alumna, debes comportarte… Eres el adulto y el ejemplo a seguir.”. Snape solía beber, y solía beber mucho. Pero siempre lo hacía solo y nunca conversaba con nadie tras haber bebido, por lo que no sabía realmente cuánto le afectaba el alcohol para tener una conversación. 

\- Vaya, qué pena. Tal vez algún día yo sea experta en legeremencia y pueda lograr hacerlo.- le retó Hermione. – Oiga profesor, tengo la copa vacía. ¿Una ronda más?

\- No, Granger. Hemos dicho que una para usted y no más. Si vuelve a casa ebria sus padres no la dejarán volver mañana. – dijo él, dando más información de la que quería. 

\- ¿Estoy invitada a volver mañana?

\- Está invitada a venir cuando quiera.- dijo Snape. 

“¿Qué dices, Severus? ¿Por qué la has invitado? Se va a asustar la chiquilla… Bueno, de chiquilla poco que con este vestido que me lleva…”

\- Es usted tan generoso, profesor. Algún día le prometo que se lo voy a compensar.- Tras decir esto, Hermione le hizo una mirada provocadora y se mordió el labio. La chica, sorprendida por sus actos, se recriminó mentalmente.

“¿Qué haces, Hermione? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Estás coqueteando con el profesor Snape? Si no te comportas te va a echar… Pero madre mía, esque se le marcan todos los brazos con esta camiseta… ufff, cómo me gustaría compensarle por todo… físicamente. Las hormonas me van a matar”. 

\- ¿Y no va usted a ningún lugar de vacaciones, profesor? – dijo ella al final, serenándose. 

\- No puedes ir a muchos sitios cuando eres un espía doble. Mi deber es estar aquí por si alguien me necesita. ¿Qué me dice de usted? ¿Por qué no está con sus insufribles amigos?

\- Yo me voy la semana que viene a Francia con mis padres, a Paris. – dijo ella, tímida. – Luego me iré a casa de Sirius con Harry y Ron, me han dicho que allí es un lugar seguro.

\- Ah. – Se limitó a decir él.- Muy bien. 

“¿Qué esperabas, Severus? ¿Qué estuviera todo el verano nadando contigo en la piscina y luego viniera a hacerte compañía?”

\- Pero, ahora que han empezado las vacaciones, preferiría quedarme aquí. – dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos. Snape sonrió, y de un movimiento de varita recogió toda la mesa. 

\- Son las cinco de la tarde, Granger. Me temo que se nos ha ido el tiempo de las manos. ¿No tiene usted que hacer nada esta tarde? 

\- Realmente, no. Pero me doy cuenta de que ya he sido suficiente estorbo, lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya. Muchas gracias por todo, profesor. Nos vemos mañana en la piscina. 

\- Hasta mañana, Granger. 

Dicho esto, Hermione se apareció en su propia casa.


	7. Capítulo 7

Se sentía un poco cansada, por lo que decidió hacer algo que casi nunca hacía: una siesta de media hora. Al despertar se sintió con más energía, por lo que empezó a leer un libro que tenía pendiente desde hacía varios meses. Era casi la hora de cenar cuando una lechuza blanca entró volando por la ventana de su habitación: Harry le había escrito. Se entretuvo leyendo lo que su amigo le había dicho y se fue a dormir pensando en que no podía esperar a ver a Snape. 

“Es tan guapo y tan inteligente… Ojalá dejara de lado esa faceta suya tan oscura. No sé por qué se empeña en autodestruirse cuando es uno de los magos más grandes que se ha visto en el mundo mágico… Espera, Hermione, ¿No será que te está empezando a gustar un poquito? ¡NO! Esto no puede ser, no puedes ser la típica alumna cría a la que le gusta su profesor… Es tan típico… Pero él NO es típico, tiene ese aura tan especial… Y qué pelo tan bonito tiene, negro y brillante… y esos brazos tan fascinantes… me quedaría viéndole nadar todo el día…” Con estos pensamientos que hubieran escandalizado a todos sus amigos, la chica se durmió. 

Los siguientes días Hermione siguió una rutina: piscina, casa de Snape, su casa, dormir. Así, hasta que llegó el día anterior a su viaje a Francia. Se encontraba en casa de Snape, y ambos sabían que esa era la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo. Tras tanto tiempo, ambos ya se habían ganado algo más de confianza, incluso parecía que Snape respetaba a su alumna y todo. 

\- Y bien, profesor… ¿Ni siendo el último día que nos vemos va a explicarme qué poción está preparando que requiere tanto tiempo? – dijo ella, con ojos traviesos y acercándose al caldero. 

\- Ya le dije que es algo confidencial. Es… algo peligroso y completamente experimental. Un amigo está herido y estoy intentando buscar un antídoto para ayudarle, de momento sin éxito. – contestó él frustrado. La poción era para el director, que en esos momentos la infección que tenía en la mano se iba extendiendo poco a poco. 

“Maldito viejo loco, quién le mandaría tocar un Horrocrux…” Se lamentaba Severus. 

\- Entiendo. Estoy segura de que usted lo logrará, es el mejor pocionista del mundo mágico. - le intentó animar ella.

\- Gracias por su amabilidad, señorita Granger. 

Entonces, ella quiso distraerlo con algo. 

\- ¿Qué le parece si jugamos a algo, profesor? 

\- ¿Jugar? – preguntó él, dubitativo. No recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que no jugaba a nada con nadie, las últimas veces que había “jugado” con una chica tenían una connotación diferente a lo que proponía la señorita Granger.   
\- Es un juego de preguntas del mundo mágico. Es muy divertido, ya verá. Me lo regaló… bueno, me lo regalaron el año pasado por mi cumpleaños, pero aún nadie ha querido jugar conmigo. 

“¿Quién le regaló el maldito juego y por qué no ha querido decirme quién es? ¿Algún novio? Por favor, que no sean los estúpidos de sus amigos…”

\- ¿Cómo sabe que es muy divertido si nadie ha querido jugar con usted? Si ya ha leído todas las preguntas no tendrá ninguna gracia jugar contra usted… - Snape intentó hacer que se pusiera un poco nerviosa. Con éxito.   
\- Bueno… lo imagino. Le prometo que no he leído las preguntas todavía, pero dicen que son muy muy difíciles.

\- La insufrible sabelotodo contra el vampiro de las mazmorras, interesante…- comentó Snape. Sabiendo que era su último día, accedió a hacerlo aunque a priori le parecía una tontería. - Está bien, todo sea para que pueda estrenar el juego.  
Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja y sacó de dentro de su bolso unas cartas. Ambos se sentaron en los sillones y Hermione las empezó a repartir. Le estaba explicando las instrucciones a Snape cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta de casa. Ambos se congelaron y se miraron a los ojos, esto nunca antes había pasado mientras ella estaba aquí. Snape pensó con rapidez y le dijo a la chica:

\- Granger, muy poca gente sabe dónde vivo, y ninguno de ellos debe saber que usted ha estado aquí. O es Dumbledore, que lo dudo porque normalmente me avisa de que va a venir, o es alguien más… desagradable. Voy a meterla en mi habitación y, por si acaso, le haré un hechizo que la volverá prácticamente invisible durante un par de horas. Tiene que estar en absoluto silencio ¿lo entiende? 

Hermione asintió y siguió al profesor hasta su habitación, que quedaba contigua a la biblioteca. Snape le indicó que se sentara en su cama y le aplico el hechizo ilusionador. Tras esto, Snape salió, cerró la puerta de la habitación y fue a recibir a la persona que había llamado. 

Snape estaba nervioso, no quería que nadie supiera que Hermione estaba allí. 

“Por favor, que sea el viejo loco… Vaya mal día para recibir visitas…” Al abrir la puerta, quedó muy sorprendido. 

\- Hola Snape.- dijo la voz inconfundible de Bellatrix Lestrange. 

\- Bellatrix.- contestó él, sorprendido y aterrorizado de tener a la mortífaga más psicópata en su casa cuando Hermione estaba dentro. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es peligroso andar a tus anchas cuando tienes una orden de búsqueda y captura.  
Hermione intentó escuchar, pero por el momento no oía nada. 

\- Por eso Snape, apártate de la puerta y entremos ya. No quiero que me vea nadie. Vamos. – dijo ella, apartando a Snape de la puerta. Este la dejó pasar.   
\- ¿Sabes, Bellatrix? Ahora no es un buen momento. 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás jugando a las pociones? – preguntó ella. Como si ya se conociera la casa, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Snape respiró aliviado al ver que la mortífaga no había entrado en su habitación. - Invítame a una copa Snape. – le ordenó ella.   
En esos momentos, dado que las habitaciones eran contiguas, Hermione pudo escuchar perfectamente a la chica y la identificó de inmediato. Se le congeló la sangre y rápidamente llevó una mano a su varita. ¿Qué hacía Bellatrix Lestrange en casa de Snape? ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía?

\- ¿No te han enseñado buenos modales los dementores, Bella? Te veo muy maleducada hoy. ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Snape cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca. Aún y así, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos copas de hidromiel delante suyo.   
Cuando Hermione escuchó a Snape llamar a Bellatrix por un diminutivo, se le removió el estómago. 

\- Vengo a decirte, Severus, que no me fio de ti. No me fio ni un pelo. Draco me ha explicado la misión que el señor tenebroso le ha encomendado. Cissy y Lucius están de los nervios, no paran de lloriquear todo el día. Sospecho que tú sabes a qué misión me refiero ¿me equivoco?

\- Lo sé perfectamente, Bellatrix. 

\- Pues, como te he dicho, no me fio de ti. Si veo, oigo, sospecho o simplemente pienso que vas a hacer algo para sabotear a Draco y evitar que cumpla su cometido, te voy a matar. ¿Me escuchas? 

\- ¿Has venido a mi casa a amenazarme? – preguntó él, levantando una ceja. 

\- Sí. 

Hermione estaba horrorizada, tenía en una mano la varita y con la otra se estaba tapando la boca.

\- Muy bien. Ahora, te voy a decir algo yo. Que tú sepas de esta misión significa que tu amado Draco no está manteniendo la boca cerrada, por lo que está poniendo en riesgo todo el plan del señor tenebroso. Si veo, escucho, sospecho o simplemente pienso que Draco está hablando de más con otra gente, yo mismo me encargaré de matarle ¿Entendido? A ver si enseñas a los de tu sangre a mantener la boca cerrada, por que de momento no sois más que decepciones para el señor tenebroso. 

Snape estaba apuntando a Bellatrix con la varita, y entonces ella, tras unos segundos de silencio, empezó a reír a carcajadas. 

\- Ay Severus, quien te ha visto y quien te ve… Avisado estás. – Dicho esto, Bellatrix se bebió de un sorbo su copa y empezó a analizar la habitación. Hubo un detalle que le llamó especialmente la atención. – Ya veo por qué es un mal momento, mira lo que tenemos aquí. 

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, pensando que tal vez la descubrían. Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se maldijo interiormente cuando vio lo que Bellatrix estaba mirando. 

\- El Kamasutra mágico. – Leyó ella en voz alta acercándose al libro. – Sigues siendo un pequeño pervertido, Snape. 

\- Lo he sacado para tirarlo. – dijo él, restándole importancia. 

En esos momentos, Hermione se relajó un poco. Parecía que de momento aún no la habían descubierto. 

\- Ya, claro… Parece ser que alguien estaba recordando los viejos tiempos. – Dijo ella divertida, cogiendo el libro con sus manos. - ¿Te acuerdas del día en que te lo regalé? 

\- Más te gustaría.- dijo él, deseando que Hermione no lograra escuchar la conversación porque sabía lo que seguiría. 

\- Estábamos en Hogwarts todavía… Tú, enamorado perdidamente de la sangresucia madre de Potter. No me acuerdo ni en qué curso estabas. Lo que sí que recuerdo es que yo estaba en mi último año…   
Entonces, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Snape enamorado de la madre de Harry?

\- Déjalo, Bellatrix. ¿No te ibas ya?

\- Sí, llorabas por las esquinas por la pelirroja, pero cuando me veías a mí, todo cambiaba ¿cierto? Nos encontramos los dos en la torre de astronomía, y tu estabas nervioso. Un corderito, y la chica más despampanante que habías visto jamás. Habíamos hablado en un par de ocasiones, y yo estaba molesta y necesitaba liberar tensiones. 

\- Ya basta, Bellatrix.

\- ¿No te divierte recordar los viejos tiempos, Snape? Porque recuerdo que cuando te cogí del cuello y te besé por primera vez tu primera reacción fue agarrarme del trasero. Qué osado por tu parte. Eso me gustó. ¿Te acuerdas?  
A Hermione se le saltó la primera lágrima. ¿Snape había besado a Bellatrix cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts? Snape no decía nada.

\- No pasaron ni dos minutos que me arranaste la ropa. Nuestra primera vez juntos, tu primera vez… Estuviste espectacular, Severus. Entonces, decidí que serías mi amante oficial y te regalé este libro. Creo que aún recuerdo todas las cosas que te volvían loco. ¿Acabamos practicando todas las posturas del libro? Bueno, recuerdo que las íbamos marcando así que solo tendríamos que revisarlo. 

\- No, de hecho creo que no, Bellatrix. Cuando me enteré de que te casabas y me harté de ser tu conejo del placer te dejé. – respondió Severus. A estas alturas, Hermione ya lo habría escuchado todo, por lo que supuso que ya la había perdido para siempre. – Y te dejé porque eres una psicópata, loca, manipuladora, cruel y malvada, que me torturaba para obtener placer propio.

\- Creo que yo te dejé a ti, Snape. Y si mal no recuerdo yo no era la única que recibía placer… Pero sigue diciendo estas cosas, que ya sabes lo caliente que me ponen. Veo aquí en el libro que nos dejamos un par de posturas sin practicar. ¿Vamos a tu cama y rematamos? Me has puesto muy caliente. 

Snape se puso tenso, pues sabía que si Bella entraba en su habitación encontraría a Hermione. El corazón de Hermione latía muy fuertemente, le parecía que iba a explotar. Lo que había descubierto de su profesor la horrorizaba, pero no tanto como verse cara a cara con Bellatrix.

\- Ve a practicarlas con tu marido sangre limpia. – dijo él. – Ya no eres lo que eras, Bella. Tras todo lo que has hecho no volvería a tocarte ni con la punta de la varita. Ahora, por favor, tengo que pedirte que te vayas de mi casa. 

\- ¿Ahora te me haces el duro? – dijo Bellatrix, empezando a desnudarse.

\- Te he pedido amablemente que te vayas de mi casa. No puedes venir a amenazarme de muerte y luego pedir sexo a cambio. Si no te vas por las buenas, te irás por las malas, y al señor tenebroso no le gustará. Quédate el libro y ve con tu marido a saciar tus ganas. ¿O es que tras Azkaban ya no se le levanta? En tal caso, apáñatelas tú solita recordando los viejos momentos, porque nunca volveré a ponerte una mano encima. ¿No ves que tu cuerpo da asco tras Azkaban? Ya no eres como antes, Bella… 

\- Está bien, me voy. Tú sabrás lo que te pierdes… Tampoco es que tú estés mucho mejor que en el colegio. Si mi aspecto te disgusta, es porque yo he estado encerrada por nuestra causa mientras que tú estabas viviendo como un rey en Hogwarts. Te voy a estar vigilando, Snape.- dijo ella. Tras eso, salió de la habitación y anduvo rápido hasta salir de casa. 

Snape reforzó los hechizos protectores en la puerta de su casa y se dirigió con miedo a su habitación: miedo de que Hermione la odiara, miedo de que se hubiera desaparecido, miedo de no volver a hablar con ella nunca más.   
Por su parte, cuando Hermione escuchó que Severus se acercaba, se limpió las lágrimas con un hechizo y esperó a que él entrara. 

\- Supongo que tendrá preguntas. O no. Si prefiere irse, lo entiendo. – dijo él al entrar. Con un movimiento de varita, el hechizo ilusionador desaparció.

\- No lo entiendo, profesor. ¿Usted y Lestrange eran novios en Hogwarts? – preguntó ella.- Bellatrix torturó a los padres de Neville… Los volvió locos… Ha matado a incontables… ¿Y qué ha dicho de la madre de Harry?

\- Mira, Hermione. – Snape, por primera vez, pronunció el nombre de la chica, que lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- No espero que lo entienda, y no hay explicación posible. Es muy tierno que piense que éramos “novios”, pero solo era sexo. Mucho sexo. Ya sabrá que Hogwarts, para mi, fue la peor época de mi vida. ¿Se imagina estar en un sitio donde todos le “hacen bromas”? Black, Potter… eran crueles conmigo, y Bellatrix era la única que, aunque me causaba dolor, también me causaba placer. Puede juzgarme, está en su derecho. A mi también me da asco ahora, pero ella no era así antes. Ya le dije que dentro de mi sólo hay oscuridad.

Hermione miró a los ojos a Snape y sintió pena. Sabía que Sirius y James le habían hecho algunas bromas a Snape, pero ahora estaba viendo que realmente él parecía tener un trauma que aún no había superado.

\- No le juzgo, profesor. – dijo Hermione. – Tampoco tengo derecho, solamente soy su alumna, ¿No?

Hermione dijo esta última cosa esperando que el profesor la rectificara, pero no lo hizo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

\- Bueno, debería ir a hacer la maleta para mi viaje… - dijo finalmente la chica.

\- Siento que no hayamos podido jugar a su juego. 

\- No pasa nada. – ella se acercó un poco al profesor, esperando que la cogiera de la mano o le diera un abrazo de despedida.

“Me encantaría abrazarla, pero sé que aunque no lo diga en verdad me odia por lo que ha descubierto hoy.” 

\- Que lo pase bien en Paris, señorita Granger.- dijo él. 

\- Puede estar tranquilo, no voy a contarle nada de lo ocurrido a ninguno de mis amigos. – decía ella. - ¿Nos vemos en Hogwarts? 

Snape asintió. Ella seguía esperando un abrazo. Tras unos segundos, empezó a comprender que probablemente el profesor se encontraba avergonzado por lo ocurrido, y que si ahora se iba pensaría que ella le odiaba, aunque no fuera así. Así pues, sacó su valentía Gryffindor interior y se acercó a darle ella un abrazo al profesor. Al principio parecía que él se iba a apartar, pero no lo hizo. 

\- Por favor, profesor, manténgase seguro. Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho estos días por mí. – dijo Hermione. Snape estaba como petrificado, sentir el calor corporal de Hermione le reconfortó. Era la medicina que necesitaba para curar su alma rota. Entonces, le miró a los ojos y parecía que iban a besarse. Cada vez estaban más cerca, y ambos corazones latían taquicárdicos. Al final, Hermione se movió y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida. – No le odio, profesor. A pesar de que no lo entiendo, nunca podría odiarle. Cuídate, Severus. 

Tras esto, Hermione desapareció y Snape se quedó en el mismo sitio: en medio de su habitación, aún sintiendo su olor. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Snape no lo entendía. Pero cuando se hubo asegurado de que la chica ya no estaba ahí, un par de lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. En ese momento, escuchó un ruido tras él: su gata venía para reclamarle comida. Snape la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a la cocina en silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, si te ha gustado déjame Kudos y un comentario :) las sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas! Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
